Daiyako:The Next Level
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: Yolei and Davis have been dating serectly for 6 months. but with a baby on the way can they keep it serect?
1. WHAT!

**Hey I LOVE DAIYAKO! one of my favorite couples! hope you like it!**

* * *

"Oh no this cannot be happening" Said Yolei

What she held in her hand was a pregnancy test a positive pregnancy test.

"Hey Yolei you ok in there? "Asked Kari on the other side of the door

"Yeah hurry up "said Mimi

"Leave her alone Mimi "said Sora it was a girl's night at Kari's

/_should I tell them/_Yolei though

Then she came out of the bathroom

"Hey you ok you look like you saw a ghost "asked Kari

"I'm ok but there's something I have to tell you guy's "said Yolei

"What is it? "Asked Mimi

"Ok if I tell you, you need to promise me you won't tell anyone and you won't hate me "said Yolei very nervous

"There's nothing that you could do to make us hate you "said Kari

"Yeah" said the other girls

"Ok well I'm pregnant "said Yolei closing her eyes waiting for a response

"WHAT "they all said

"How I just don't understand "said Kari

"You don't even have a boyfriend "said Mimi still in complete shock

"Listen Yolei we care about you we won't tell anyone and we'll be here for you "said Sora comforting the scared teenager

"But can you tell us who's the dad? "Asked Kari

"My secret boyfriend "said Yolei

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend "asked Mimi?

"Well we were scared on how you guys would take it and his best friend has a thing for me so we didn't want to hurt him "Said Yolei being honest

"Well he's gonna be hurt "said Sora

"Now who's the father? "Asked Mimi

"Ok it's one of the younger digidestined"said Yolei

"Tk" said Kari looking at yolei for a yes or no yolei shook her head no

"Is it Cody "asked Mimi?

"No god no "said Yolei

"Ken "asked Sora again Yolei shook her head no

"Then whose left "asked Sora

"Oh my god no way "said Kari

"Impossible "said Mimi

"The fathers DAVIS!"Sora started and everyone finished

Yolei Shook her head yes.

**my 1st Daiyako story tell me how in doing!**


	2. Emotionaly Overwhlemed

Hey sorry I didn't put the ages here they are.

Davis,Tk,kari,Yolei,Ken-16(11th grade)(There almost 17 years old)

Cody-14(9th grade)

Tai,Matt,Sora-19(college 1st year)

Joe-20(college 2nd year)

Izzy,Mimi-18(12th grade)

* * *

"Davis you slept with Davis "said Kari totally shocked

"How when were why? "Asked Mimi

"I think you know how we were at his house it was over a month ago and because I love him "said yolei answering Mimi's questions

"Wait a minute you and Davis have been together? "Asked Kari

"yes "said yolei "how long "asked sora "just about 6 months "said yolei

"Sora how are you not freaking out about this "said Mimi in mid break down mode

"Well I can feel their love for each other it's strong and pure "said the bearer of the crest of love

"Awww thanks sora" said yolei "you're welcome and I'm behind you 100%"said sora "us to "said Kari

Mimi nodded "thank you now I have to tell Davis and please don't tell anyone yet "asked yolei

"We would never tell and good luck with Davis "said Kari "um um"said sora and Mimi

"Thanks "and with that yolei was gone.

/Davis's house/

Yolei knocked "coming oh hey yolei" said Davis with a big grin

"Hey are your parents' home? "Asked yolei

"No there not they went out they'll be back later "said Davis "why don't you come in" he added

"Ok" then they went and sat on his couch

"What's wrong yolei" asked Davis

"Davis please don't hate me or get mad "said yolei

"I promise I won't "said Davis a little nervous

"Ok well Davis I'm pre-pregnat"said yolei scared

Davis paled and the words keep going over in his head "_I'm pregnant"_

"Wow its mine right? "Asked Davis "yes it's yours you big goof "said yolei

Then yolei broke down and started crying

"Hey it's ok everything's going to be alright"said Davis

"No it isn't you're going to leave me and my parents are going to kick me out I'll be all alone "said yolei well sobbing

"Hey yolei look at me" she looked at him "I am not going to leave you listen I'm gonna be right here next to you to help you and our baby "said Davis with a smile on his face "and as for your parents do they know yet? And I doubt they would kick you out "said Davis

"No they don't know and thank you for staying with me I don't know what I would do without "said yolei snuggling next to Davis

"ok how bout we tell my parents when they get home "said Davis "but what if they hate me and say you can never see me again "said yolei terrified

"Don't worry they will be mad but they won't hate you "said Davis

"Davis we're home "yelled his mom

"Oh hello yolei "said his mom noticing yolei

"Mom dad will you sit down please "asked Davis calmly

"Ok what's going on "asked Davis's dad

"Well yolei's pregnant and I'm the father "said Davis scared

His parents just stared

"Really "asked his dad "yes "said yolei shyly

"Listen I don't care what you say I'm staying with yolei to help support her and our baby "said Davis

His mom smiled at him

"Listen Davis we are not happy with you having a child at such a young age but we are happy that your taking responiblity"said his mom "and yolei I'm not angry disappointed but not angry"

"So yolei do your parents know? "Asked Davis's dad

"No not yet I'm going to tell them when I get home "said yolei

"Don't worry yolei they aren't going to kick you out "said Davis trying to confront yolei

"Listen yolei if your parents kick you out you are welcome to stay here "said Davis's mom

"Really "asked yolei and Davis "yes we are here for both of you "said his dad

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya"said yolei

"No problem "said his mom

"Well I better be going "said yolei

"Ok love you tell me later how it went ok?" Asked Davis

"Ok love you too bye "she said as she walked out the door

/Yolei's house/

"Hey mom dad can you guys sit down for a sec "asked yolei

"Sure "said her mom "is there something wrong honey "asked her dad

"Mom dad I'm pregnant "said yolei closing her eyes not wanting to see their reaction

"WHAT YOUR 16 YEARS OLD HOW CAN YOU BE PRENANT?" Asked/yelled her dad

"I'm sorry I didn't for it to happen "said yolei trying not to cry

"WELL IT DID NOW WE ARE MAKING AN APPOINTMENT TO GET RID OF THAT THING "yelled her mom

"NO I don't want to kill it "said yolei crying

"WELL IT'S EITHER KILL IT OR GET OUT "said her dad her mom nodded in agreement

"FINE I'LL LEAVE "yelled yolei she went and grabbed her stuff and left to Davis's

/Davis's house/

Yolei was knocking

"Hum yolei what are you doing here "asked a sleepy Davis

"I told you they would "said yolei with tears falling freely down her face

Now Davis was fully awake "oh yolei I'm so sorry I didn't think they would "said Davis as he brought her in side they sat on the couch yolei was crying on Davis's shoulder. His parents came out

"Davis? "Said his dad "yolei's parents kicked her out "he told his parents

"Awww sweetie like I said earlier you can stay here we have a guest room "said his mom

"Thank you" yolei said sniffling "I'll put your stuff in the guest room "said Davis's dad

"Thank you so much "said yolei "its fine we're glad to have you stay here "said Davis's mom

"Yeah now yolei why don't you go get some rest you can tell us tomorrow is you want to "said Davis

"Ok goodnight Davis night Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya"said yolei

"Good night sweet dreams "said Davis as he watched hid girlfriend go into the guest room

"What is wrong with yolei's parents "said Davis furious

"I don't know sweetie now head to bed ok we'll deal with this tomorrow ok?" Asked his mom

"Ok night "said Davis as he went into his room

"Let's head to bed "said as he and his wife headed to bed.

/Yolei/

"I couldn't be happier I'm living with the man I love you hear that little one your mommy and daddy loves you "said yolei rubbing her stomach

"Good night little one "said yolei then drifted off to sleep.

/Davis/

"Wow I'm going to be father I'm happy and scared "said Davis

"Oh man how we are going to tell the others? "Davis though freaking out

"Calm down we deal with it tomorrow "said Davis

Then she drifted off to sleep.

**Hello Listen I really like this story but i don't know if anyone eles likes it.**

**So help me keep wirting by reviewing thanks!**


	3. Telling Friends & Digimon

**This chapter is Deicated to JyouraSorato Thanks for always commenting!**

* * *

It's the next day Saturday

"So are we going to tell everyone today? "Asked Davis nervously

"Yup" said Yolei there was a digidestined meeting later

"What do you want to eat? "Asked Davis "pancakes "said Yolei smiling

"Ok I'll make some "said Davis heading to the kitchen "you cook? "Asked Yolei surprised

"Yup when my parents are at work I got to make my own food "said Davis proud

Time skip 3:00 (digidestined meeting)

"Where are they "said Tai "yeah there 15 minutes late "said Matt

All the girls looked at each other thinking Yolei must have told Davis.

It didn't go unnoticed by Tai and the other guys.

Just before Tai was going to ask Davis and yolei came running up.

"Hey sorry were late "said Davis "yeah we had some stuff to do "said Yolei

"Stuff? "Asked Tk "yeah what stuff you two can't doing anything together without killing one another "said Cody

"You'd think "muttered Mimi but it was still louder enough for the others to hear

"What? "Asked Ken then all the girls and Davis were glaring at Mimi

"Nothing "said Mimi the guys were now really suspicious

"Ok let's get this meeting started" said Tai "ok and I have a surprise "said Izzy

"What "asked everyone "this "said Izzy as he opened his laptop and next thing there were there digimon standing there.

"Agumon"

"Gabumon"

"Palmon"

"Patamon"

"Gatomon"

"Gomamon"

"Wormmon"

"Armadilomon"

"Tentomon"

"Byiomon"

"Veemon"

"Hawkmon"

"This is amazing Izzy" said his girlfriend (Mimi)

"I know" said the computer genius

"Ok so what's new? "Asked Agumon

"Oh well Izzy and Mimi are dating and so are Tai and Sora and Tk and Kari "said Yolei

"Wow finally "said all the Digimon

"And one more thing "said Davis "what? "Asked the digimon and guys confused

"I have a girlfriend "said Davis "wow who's the lucky girl davish"asked Veemon

"Yolei" said Davis looking down all the guys and digimon looked at him in disbelief

"Yolei really "asked Hawkmon "yes "said Yolei in a small voice

"Were happy for you "said Kari "yeah totally "said Mimi

"You girls knew "asked the Guys "yes we did "said sora

"How long? "Asked Ken "six months "said Davis and Yolei

"Six months and you didn't tell us "said Cody hurt "we were just worried how you would take it "said Yolei

"Yeah and plus there's something else that happened by accident "said Davis

"What "asked Matt "I'm pregnant" said Yolei

"WHAT "said the digimon and guys

"Guys calm down "said Sora "you knew this to "asked Izzy "yes we were helping Yolei feel better about this "said Kari

It took 20 minutes but the guys finally calmed down.

"Ok so you're having a kid "asked Tai still in shock

"yes "said Yolei "have you told your parents "asked Joe "yes "said yolei looking down

"They were angry and said either I get rid of it or I leave so they kicked me out "said Yolei almost in tears

"Oh yolei "said Mimi "come here "said Sora all the girls were hugging Yolei as she cried

"Hey yolei were here for you "said Cody everyone nodded "where are you staying now? "Asked Kari

"She's staying with me "said Davis "oh well do your parents know? "Asked Joe "yes and there disappointed but supportive "said Davis

"that's good "said Tk "if it's a boy name it after me "said Tai smiling "sure "said Davis "no "said Yolei

"No sorry Tai" said Davis

/He's so whipped/All the guys thinking and smirking

"So how far are you? "Asked Joe "about two months "said Yolei

"Ok well have you seen a doctor? "Asked Joe "just one to confirm my pregnancy "said Yolei

"Ok well how about I make you a doctor appointment for next month with she's a great pregnancy doctor "said Joe "ok sounds good "said Yolei "yup" said Davis

It was after the meeting the digimon were staying with their partners

"listen Davis I'm only going to say this once if you hurt yolei or walk out on her I'll break as many bone in your body as I can "said Hawkmon serious

Davis gulped and Veemon looked scared

"I promise I wont"said Davis "I'm holding you to that "said Hawkmon

Then yolei came back she had to go to the bathroom in a restaurant

"Hey I'm back what I miss "asked Yolei "nothing "said Hawkmon

Davis and veemon nodded "ok"said Yolei

They were walking back to Davis's when they walked in there were two people yolei did not want to see.

"Mom, Dad"

**What's Going To Happen Next?**

**You just Got To wait.**

**Til Next Time!**


	4. Parents! Help!

"Mom dad what are you doing here?" asked Yolei holding Davis's hand

"We came to talk to you." said her father

Yolei looked at them skeptically "I don't know," said Yolei

"Please yolei five minutes?" asked her mom

"Ok five minutes we can go in my room." she said leading them to her room.

Davis was about to walk in until Yolei stopped him.

"Yo's you sure you don't want me in there?" Davis asked worried

"No its fine I got It." said Yolei as she went in

Davis turned to his parents "why are they here." he said with venom in his voice

"Honestly I don't know but they wanted to talk to Yolei so they should talk." said his mom

"Yeah maybe they'll work this out." said his dad

/Yolei's room/

"Ok so spill why are you here?" she asked with a large amount of hatred in her voice

"We came to say sorry." said her mom Yolei looked at them in surprise

"Yeah we did but what you did is still an abomination." said her father

Then Yolei narrowed her eyes at them "you're not here to apologize." said Yolei

"Your right were not we came to say you have one more chance if you get rid of it you can come home." said her father frustered

"No I already said no I'm not going to kill it and THAT'S FINAL." Yolei said her voice rising

"Don't not raise your voice at me." said her mother

"I will if I want to now get out." Yolei said with pure hatred

They walked out of her room towards the door

"And don't bother coming back either." yelled Yolei from the hall

"We won't don't worry and just so you know we hope your baby dies." said her father curley

"Hey that's too Far." said Davis's mom

"Have some respect be better parents." said Davis's dad

"We are the better parents you two are not very good parents if you allow." this said Yolei's mom

"We allow this because the kid know it was a mistake and we support them because they need their parents to support them." said Davis's mom angry

"What's the point they won't listen they don't know good parenting even if it came out of a parenting book so just get out a go to hell." said yolei fed up with her parents

"That's boy's gonna leave ya then you'll have no one." said Yolei's dad

"I will never leave yolei until I die unlike you assholes," said Davis

"Watch your mouth." said Yolei's mom

"No now get out." said Davis

Then they left

"Wow thank you all of you so much," said Yolei

"For what?" asked Davis

"For here for me." said Yolei

"You're welcome your family now yolei now you two head off to bed." said Davis's mom

"Ok." they said

They went to their rooms

"Let's head to bed to honey." said Davis's dad

"Ok." said his mom

/Yolei A Couple Hours Later/

"Noo…Nooooo." said Yolei in her sleep

Then she woke up she walked over to Davis's room

"Davis Davis wake up," said Yolei

"Umm huh Yolei what time is it?" asked Davis

"I don't know I was wondering if I could sleep with you I had a nightmare." said Yolei

"Sure." he said he scooted over and Yolei got in

"Good night Davis." said Yolei snuggling next to Davis

"Night Yolei." said Davis falling back asleep.


	5. Six Months Later

It's been six months since Yolei's parents came around.

Yolei was currently Eight months pregnant. And has been to see just like Joe said.

Yolei and Davis want it to be a surprise if the baby is a boy or girl.

Davis got a job and was helping pay for stuff for the baby.

"Davis can I have some ice cream?" asked Yolei from the couch.

"Yes but can you get it." he said lazy.

"Hey I'm pregnant you get for me please," she asked.

"Fine." he said getting up.

"Is the nursery set up?" she asked.

"Yup did was done yesterday." he said.

Then she got up and looked at the nursery.

She gasped it was yellow with a changing table and crib in it. Also some toys and diapers.

"Sure you can get up to look at it but you can't get up to get your own ice cream," Davis said sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha I just wanted to see it it's a mazing Davis." she said.

"Well thanks but you would have to thank the other guys to they helped a lot." he said modestly.

Then they sat back on the couch.

Yolei was eating her ice cream when. "Oof."she said.

"What wrong Yolei," asked Davis.

"Nothing the baby kicked here feel it." she said as she grab his hand and put it on her stomach.

He felt it. "Wow he's going to be a good soccer player." Davis said.

"He?" she asked "or her." he said.

"That's better I can't believe all the stuff we got from the baby shower." yolei said.

They girls had thrown her a baby shower three months ago. Yolei ended up getting a crib from Sora, a changing table with diapers from Kari, a lot of baby clothes from Mimi, and a gift card to baby's R Us from them all.

"I can't believe it in just a month we get to see our baby." Davis said.

"I know Davis I want our baby to have so much love." yolei said.

"Yolei our child will have so much love I know it. And not just from us but my family and the digidestined to." Davis said.

"I know I can't wait for it to be born," she said rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah me either." said Davis as he started to rub her tummy to.

**Next Chapter The Last!**


	6. Hello Hikari & Taichi Motomyia

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

Today the digidestined girls were all going out to eat.

"So Yolei when are you due?" asked Kari.

"Oh bout another week." she said.

We got to the restaurant and sat down.

"Oh cool so you want a boy or girl?" asked Mimi.

"I honestly don't know." Yolei said.

"Really," Asked Sora who is currently 3 months with Tai's kid.

"Yeah well how bout you sora how's your pregnancy going?" asked Yolei.

"Ok we found out were having a little boy." she said happily.

"Oh my god congrats Sora." all the girls said.

Then they heard water hit the floor.

"Oh someone must have dropped their water." said Mimi.

"No someone did not drop their water." said Yolei shocked.

The girls looked at her confused at first then became panicked.

"Yolei did your water break?" asked Sora.

"Yes." she said scared.

"Oh my god let's get her to the hospital fast." said Kari.

They were in the car racing to the hospital. When they got there.

"Help our friends going into labor." Mimi yelled then two doctors came and took Yolei.

"We should call Davis." said Sora.

"Ok I'll do it." said Kari as she pulled out her phone and dialed quickly.

/With the guys/

"So Davis you excited about your kid?" asked Matt.

"Yeah I'm happy about him or her." Davis said.

"Good now to Davis good luck in father-hood." said Joe as he raised his coke.

"To Davis." all the guys said.

Then Davis's phone went off.

"Izzy can you get that?" asked Davis.

"Sure." he said answering the phone "hello…Kari what's going on?...oh ok I'll tell we'll be there soon bye."

"Davis we need to get to the hospital now." said Izzy getting everyone's attention.

"Why." asked Cody.

"Yolei's in labor!" izzy said.

"What!" everyone said.

"What are we waiting for lets go." said Tai.

They all got in their cars and raced to the hospital.

When they got there they met up with the girls.

"Where is she?" asked Davis.

"In the emergency room." Kari said.

Then Davis went to a doctor and they took him to Yolei.

"So how's she?" asked Tk.

"She's ok." said Kari hugging her boyfriend.

With Yolei and Davis.

"Yolei how are you feeling?" Davis asked as he ran next to her.

"It hurts." she said.

"Well may..."he started but was cut off by Yolei's screams.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get the doctor now." she said in pain.

Davis got the doctor and she said it was time for her to push.

Davis was holding Yolei's hand. And soon enough yolei gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Wow she's amazing" said Davis holding her.

"Ok Yolei we need you to push again." said .

"But I already gave birth." she said.

"Yes to one of them." she said.

"Were having twins." Davis yelled happily.  
After the doctor said yes yolei pushed again and gave birth a second time that but this time to a handsome baby boy.

"Congrats you two you have healthy twins." said Doctor Emmens.

Then she left the room and everyone came in.

"Awww there so cute." said most of the female digidestined.

"Who would've thought you'd have twins." said Joe.

"I know," Yolei said holding their daughter while Davis was holding their son.

A nurse came in. "I need the names for the birth certificates." she said.

Me and Davis looked at each other and nodded.

"Our daughters name is Hikari Jun Motomyia." Davis said looking at Kari and Jun.

"Thank you, you two." Kari and Jun both said.

"No problem." they said.

"And your son's name?" asked the nurse.

"Taichi Takeru Motomyia." Yolei said.

"Ok thank you." the nurse said then left.

"Yolei I thought." Tai started.

"Don't I thought about it and it was the right choice." she said Yolei.

"Thanks for giving him Takeru as his middle name." said Tk.

"Again no problem your Davis's best friend." Yolei said squeezing Davis's hand smiling.

"I love their names." Davis said.

"Me to and I love them." Yolei said.

"I love them as much as I love you." he said kissing Yolei for a sec.

Then the babies giggled and everyone looked at them and smiled.


End file.
